Rest Your Head
by EmmyGracey
Summary: Tom's ax came down. Impact was made. In his final moments, Sammy thought of Susie. In the morning he won't wake... for in the morning he'll be dead.


Sammy Lawrence looked down at who he thought was Bendy sprawled across the floor. His ax was heavy in his hands, pulled back above his head. His cold, black, ink dripping head.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep…" he repeated and watched as who he thought was his savior wriggled with fear below him. A struggle that was well deserved for all he had done to him, all the pain and misery.

Then Sammy heard movement from behind him. It was soft, guarded.

Tom.

He knew it had to be Tom.

The bastard.

And if Tom was here, Allison was certainly close behind.

The bitch.

She stole Susie's part, and he'd been forever angry. He'd never forget the day Susie had walked into the recording booth. He had fought the change, fought hard. Joey hadn't listened no matter how much Sammy had argued. He _never_ listened.

Allison wasn't near the singer Susie was, she didn't have half the talent. It was cruel of Joey to switch like that, but he never cared. But Sammy did. He had told Susie that he had fought Joey on it, that he had hated his decision. He knew she had been grateful, but all she had done was slump in his arms and cry. He'd never forget.

And Sammy knew what else Allison had done. He knew that she had plunged that katana straight through Alice Angel's heart, through his beautiful Susie Campbell.

He knew it happened. He had _heard_ it, and his grief was monumental even amidst everything else.

Sammy missed her, he _loved_ her, and she was gone. He soon would be too.

He heard Tom slowly swing his arm back, the sound of grinding metal absent, so Sammy knew he didn't use his prosthetic one, and then Sammy felt the cold metal of an ax against his revolting ink covered head.

He swayed for a moment then fell hard against the wooden floor of this hellhole. He didn't have much longer.

He faintly heard a relieved breath beside him. He now finally saw who he had cornered before. It wasn't Bendy, like he thought. It was someone he recognized: a man named Henry. Sammy remembered him… from so long ago. Lifetimes, it seemed.

Sammy's surroundings got dark, darker than the ink he had sadly grown accustomed to. He could barely see, he was going quickly.

It was the end, and he thought of Susie.

He hoped she was free from the ink now. He despised Allison. Despised her for killing Susie, but perhaps Susie had finally attained her freedom in death.

She was always so beautiful. Before the ink, and after, no matter how much she didn't believe it.

He had heard her say that he was once a very handsome man, and he always scoffed. Back then, he was tall, lanky, he had sandy hair which was constantly disheveled because he ran his hands through it in frustration. He had always adjusted his glasses about forty times a day, his clothing would be crumpled, his fingers had been calloused, and he always looked tired, but she had still found him handsome. Compared to her he had been nothing.

Now they really were nothing.

Nothing but cold, all-consumed ink monsters.

Sammy had kept an eye on her after the incident. Watched over her. He didn't think she knew he did that. If she did, she never mentioned it.

He knew she thought his compliments were lies. He heard her say that he was always a good liar, but she was wrong. So wrong. He'd never lie to her. Never lie about her. It hurt that she thought that about him.

And, before the ink, she had known that he'd never lie to her. She had known he practically worshipped the ground she walked on. She was the only one he cared for, the only one he loved. He loved her, and she had loved him. They were unbreakable and happy.

But that was before the dark abyss. The dark puddles. The nauseating, sweet, metallic smelling liquid. The constant pain. This sick, life-ruining ink twisted everything: physically, mentally, emotionally, all for the worst.

Susie had hated Bendy, and now Sammy did too.

Everything he had done for Bendy, all of his tedious work, was pointless. All it did was get him mutilated, betrayed, and abandoned. He had more than misplaced his trust.

He should have just stayed with Susie after the ink. He should have never followed the demon, he should have followed the angel.

Maybe they would have been safer. Maybe they could have kept each other saner. Maybe they could have stayed together. Maybe they would have stayed close instead of drifting so far apart. Maybe she wouldn't have thought he was lying…

Hopefully she was free now.

Hopefully he would be too… now that it was over.

Hopefully they'd be free together.

Tom wrenched the ax out of his lifeless, inky body, and Sammy was gone.

Finally, free.

* * *

Writing this story made me sad. Lol. Sammy's always been my favorite and his death in chapter five made me sad. I've thought about this for a while and put my shipper goggles on and got to writing. I love Sammy and Susie's hinted at relationship so I put a spin on their deaths. Sadly, no fluff, but sometimes it's necessary. (And sorry about all the Allison hate, but it works, ya know.)

I did a lot of repeating, and lot of separate paragraphs, but it was all on purpose. Lol.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
